The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a universal joint-link chain or ball-and-socket link chain wherein each of the chain links are provided at one end with a hinge element or body and at the other end with a hinge socket, the hinge socket of one chain link receiving the hinge body of the neighboring chain link.
From Swiss Pat. No. 410,551, illustrating a typical species of a ball-and-socket link chain or universal joint-link chain of the previously mentioned type, it will be readily recognized that the universal joints which require a particular manufacturing technique due to the basic shape of the hinge bodies and hinge sockets, also pose additional constructional problems because of their mounting which further increase the cost of fabricating such chains. Additionally, such chains, in comparison to their load-carrying capability are heavy, because the hinge bodies exert a spreading action upon the hinge sockets, making it necessary to still further dimensionally increase the hinge joints which are already rather voluminous due to their construction.